1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an X-ray source, and more particularly, to an X-ray tube having a stable characteristic at a high voltage.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray tube generates electrons at the inside of a vacuum container, accelerates the electrons at an anode direction, in which a high voltage is applied, and makes the electrons collide with a metal target the anode to generate an X-ray. In this case, a voltage difference between the anode and a cathode is defined as an accelerating voltage, which accelerates the electrons, and accelerates the electrons at the accelerating voltage of several to several hundreds of kV depending on a usage of an X-ray tube. A gate electrode, a focusing electrode, and the like are present between the anode and the cathode.